Hotel Room Service
by Panna S
Summary: This Hotel is weird. These people are weird. But what I can do? I am in the Hotel Room Service. Darkshiritshipping. Summary sucks as well.
1. The cobalt Hussar

So yeah, again I tried to write something. I'm pole, wódka and kiełbasa. I hope this story will be great and interesting.

This is story mostly about Dark Spiritshipping = Haou/ The Supreme King and Possessed Johan/Jehu.

I really try to make an attempt for longer story and it is the first time I will write something more than 3 chapters. So wish me luck! :)

I also appreciate reviews and ideas (you can share it with tumblr pm or something).

**Oh, I also should point out: AU, OOC, language. Don't like don't read.  
**

The main idea came from Pitbull's song "Hotel Room Service". I don't usually listen to that kind of music but it inspired me so...  
**  
**

God, I nearly forget! Many thanks to people from tumblr:

**.hane-kuriboh **for supporting and giving me ideas

**.jehuanderson **for offering help and encourage

**.soulgust **for pointing out my mistakes and appreciating my works

You're great and I'm glad that you wanted to help me! :)

**Have fun ^_^**

* * *

Loud music was filling the whole dance floor. People didn't make it easier - there were many noises that this normal, calm person couldn't bear with.

"Why I am here, again?" could have asked himself Haou. He was as cool as a cucumber, but yet a bit annoyed. He was cleaning the counter while some guy was trying to speak to him.

The stranger wanted to dance, but the answer was an irritating ignorance.

"Oy, I asked you" he noticed the ignorance with a neutral tone.

And then he met the golden eyes in which was the answer which he had been looking for.

The answer.

Deep and cold.

**Hell no.**

The guy blinked several times and then walked away being confused and scared at the same time.

Haou was angry at himself. Why he had to bring that _fantastic_ book of Hugh Laurie called The Gun Seller instead of saving money and paying for the last day in hotel room? If he wasn't that-

"Hey sweetie, wanna dance?"

Oh, for the Love of God!

Haou did his 'Look of the Iceberg' and then the other guy had vanished. He luckily got rid of him.  
It was his sixth potential lady-killer? Or he should called him the 'boy-killer' because today he was working at the bar to pay his debt, in which was _The Freedom Rainbow Day_ settled? So everybody on the dance floor were supposed to be bi or at least gay.

"Oy, you"

Haou had a glance at his superior, but didn't answered.  
He was too calm, it somehow bothered the older one. The brunette seemed to creepy him by the way he was presented himself to everybody.

_It was a mask?_

"Yes?"

_Or it was his normal behavior?_

"Now… you can have a break, because all rum had gone and we need new supplies. So be near when we come back, there will be many customers, 'kay?"

Haou again, didn't reply. But he understood the order, quite well. He wanted to stay calm all night long. He nodded and then took a hike through the hall. He also had taken some shoot with him. He wanted to drink something, but there were no water nor something non-alcohol after all. The teenager wanted to quench his thirst so baadly.

The hall was near dance floor but it wasn't that loud place. He could rest a bit. At least…

"Leave me alone!" yelled the young pretty blonde girl in shiny white uniform. She was shouting at some raven boy, who was wearing similar outfit. He was drunk. Really drunk.  
"T-Tenjoin-kun… I-I'm sorry." He whispered as she gone.

Hetero couple. Today rather rare view. But still.

The drunk boy reeled, but somehow managed to walk into the elevator. Haou was staring at the whole situation, but rather because he hadn't better things to do. His shoot was interesting only for 2 minutes. So when the couple had disappeared, he felt a bit bored.

"I told you so."

"Sure whatever."

Then two man came. They were heading for the dance floor. Well, their black casual clothes had been saying so. They passed Haou, who was leaning on the wall being totally not _amused_.

"Kaiser, look. What a cutie." The other brunette noticed the younger.  
"Fubuki, _please_…" he said it very quietly, but yet with a touch of irritation. He wouldn't piss off this time. He promised it to himself. Do no freak out on _The Freedom Rainbow Day_…

"But look at him, and… oh. He is the in the hotel room service." he noticed the badge on his chest as he said it. "That's great opportunity…" Kaiser did a classy facepalm. That Fubuki guy also dropped too much to drink.

"Let's keep him, shall we?"  
"Better not."  
"But whyyy?"

Finally, Kaiser managed to exchange glances with Haou. It was frightening experience.

Gold versus Bottle Green.

**Fuck.**

Kaiser grabbed Fubuki's hand.  
"Let's just go."  
"But-"

His friend wanted to know why he made this decision. The answer was in those eyes. He tried to have a look at this gorgeous golden eyes.  
"GYAAAAGAJAGAKAKA-!"

…He ran away that quickly, that he raised a cloud of dust. Kaiser signed while he kept following him being still embarrassed.

Haou smiled to himself in his mind as he had closed his eyes. He was alone, the supplies will be at few seconds and he could have this _damn_ rest. He leaned his head on the wall. Thank Goodness. He could no-

As he opened his eyes he met amber one.

Amber eyes.

His golden eyes widened.

**What the fuc-**

Young, hot and wild. Totally not his type. And, of course, drunk as fuck.  
And this outfit… Seriously, if it could speak, it would say something like: "Hi there, gorgeous. Wanna hang out? I'm looking so sassy and also my shirt is opened."

Wait, Haou **_did_** noticed his open shirt?

Oh, whatever.

Sadly, the stranger didn't open his mouth nor say anything.

But, seriously? All right then, one more "Dead glare" won't hurt…

And the glares contest began.

**What the fuck?! Why is he staring at me like that? What the hell it is?**

Is that what people called _lust_?

Haou blinked twice. He wanted to wake up, it was a very bad dream. Nightmare, that's for sure. Unfortunately, it wasn't. This guy could easy avoid his cold, lifeless stare. Unbelievable.

"So you find me hot, huh?"  
"What?" the brunette could nearly choked by that word. He rarely speak, but he found his voice very quickly.  
"You. Find. Me. Hot. AS FUCK."  
Haou did a long laughter.  
"Who the hell say so?"  
"Your glare at me and my body?"  
He ended the conversation in one ironically word:  
"Funny."

No, it wasn't funny. Why his stare didn't scared this blue screwhead? Well, whatever. The supplies should had been delivered now. So Haou could ignore the guy, who had bothered him.

He slowly passed, but after that he stopped immediately. It wasn't his choice. His hand was grabbed very tightly. He was shocked, that he couldn't set it free.  
Another meeting of amber gold thing.

…

Haou didn't want to lose self control. "What?" he said it roughly.  
"You and me. Dirty dancing. Very dirty dancing." smiled the bluenette.  
Haou did another creepy laugher. "Here." He pointed his hand at his forehead "Impact here. Very hard. Maybe, it would help. Not guarantee."  
"Playing unapproachable, huh?"  
Haou did the second the 'save my glorious hand' action. Didn't work. Crap. He didn't move. He wanted to put up a resistance, somehow.

"Oy, you."  
Thank God, the rescue. How long it could take?  
"Hm?" he moved.  
"We delivered all supplies, but unfortunately the boss said you should now move to the clearing up department. We should manage to serve, anyway. So go to the reception desk and ask for some keys to the rooms, 'kay?

Today is totally not his day.

"I didn't see that coming. That's right, you have special badge on your chest. You're in Hotel Room Service. All right then, if you don't want to dance, you can come with a visit to**_ my room_**."

_Oh no, he didn't say it all loud._

**_He didn't._**

**He did.**


	2. Room 4180

**Thank you for every ****_review_****! I am really moved...I didn't expect it, I guess. I hope this story will be better and better.**

**Anyway, here's the second chapter.**

* * *

Another meeting of amber/gold. That ugly, dirty grin. Uh, Haou thought he would puke in any minute. This blue screwhead just displeased him. But he must had admit, he was very muscular. The brunette couldn't set the hand free. He dislike this kind of touch. Stranger sent him very lustful look, that he could get sick very easy.  
"So, what do you think, two-tone? Hm? Still not sure about the pose?"

"What?" he awakened.  
"Don't worry, I will be magnanimous. I'll let you top." Another pervy smile. The sign was made by Haou.  
"Like the fuck I will agree to anything you offer."  
"Oh, you _would_…"

Jehu wanted to move, but Haou didn't.

Suddenly, they heard some steps. The taller surprisingly left his hand and sent him honest smile. He didn't want somebody to interrupt them. He wanted to have him on his _own_. Without witness.  
"We will meet again, don't you worry…"

_The promise_?

Another person appeared, he looked at Haou. Another young, nearly-in-his-twenties male. With olives hair in dark outfit. When he noticed the staff badge, he showed warm smile at him, but the worker didn't speak.

"Can you help me? Have you seen two tall, bottle green and brown-"  
Haou pointed at the dance floor, making no emotion on his face.  
"Thanks."  
As another stranger walked away, the main character slowly went away.

"Clearing up department, _eh_?"

The several days had passed away.

Early evening.

After breaking many plates, a big explosion of the old, vintage vacuum-cleaner and many heartbreaking Haou was sitting at the chair and reading The Gun Seller. He wasn't regret buying it, it was awesome.

But yeah, in spite of being very bad at any work, he didn't care too much. He just wanted to pay debt. He guessed that it could take about two weeks. If he wouldn't break anything in this two weeks of course…

"Yo, come here" somebody called him. He put book on the table gently and followed him tothe kitchen, in which was mess. Many cooks were running though room only to make on time some dishes. Hot, literally steamy place. The person, who Haou had followed gave him a bottle of champagne. Very expensive bottle of champagne.  
"May you carry this to the room 4810?"  
"I supposed only to be in the tidying department." noticed Haou being still emotionless.  
"Oh, is that so? But our waiter got his ankle twisted. And everyone are busy at this moment, so may you…"

"No, I don't." he used the cool glare.

"Why?"  
"My shift has just ended. And this is my free time." he noticed.  
"Oh, so you want to join some mates, who has also eneded shift and watch with them a marathon of My Little Pony, then?" his mate smiled "We need to integrate, so join them!"

He took that damn bottle.

Haou is not a 'follow person'. Well, he would take some initiative, when it is necessary. He wasn't spontaneous at all. He considered many things in his mind, he thought before acting.

But he also was a person, who wanted to take responsibility for his own actions.

_Damn Dr. House's book._

This hotel was really weird. Room 4180? Seriously? Where the heck it could be? Well, right. The Hotel was very huge, but _that_ much?

Champagne.

The ice cubes were rapping gently the bottle, making it own soundtrack.

Room 4810, here he was.

He wanted to get it over.

He wanted to be alone, as usually he was at his house.

He entered tardily and saw small, cosy apartment. Well detailed arts were on the wall, many sophisticated furniture, calm and subdued colors on the wall.

"Johan."  
"Judai."

Wait, somebody was here-

Haou noticed two teenagers. One of them, has blue-ish hair and was on the top of the brown one. That kid seemed to remain Haou somebody, but who? The couple was laying on bed and hugging very softly. The taller's lips were touching slightly the brunette's cheeks. They were whispering themselves many secrets and giggling for some time.

Warmth, safety, _peace_.

Haou wanted to throw up immediately.

As soon as Johan stayed away from his beloved, they both noticed the guest. And gulped together.  
As soon as Haou enetered, the couple grabbed each other and wanted to evacuate from the room. Johan jumped though the window, while Judai followed him. Before he jumped, he stopped and exchanged glare with Haou. The two brunettes were astonished, feeling it's not their first meeting.

_Connection_.

"Judai, come on!" yelled his friend. The called had awaken, still staring at stranger, he came to the window.

Before Haou could collect his thoughts, the boy had gone. The curtain was waving furiously as they escaped.

"Two misfits, trespassing." He came to the conclusion. And finally he noticed, that he had mistaken rooms.

It was the 4810 room, not the 4180. Oh, shame.

Step, step, step.

_I hate House._

Step, step, step.

So yeah, there he was. The 4180 room. Seriously, what's wrong with all this numbers?

As soon as he arrived in the empty bedroom, he put the champagne on the desk. He entered to the centre of the room and had a look at place in whole. Bad smells, dirty clothes everywhere, someone had throw the bucket of black paint on the wall. It was consider as disgusting place to Haou. He signed and then wanted to go.

The door had slammed. The brunette turned back automatically.

Oh no.

"Hey gorgerous."

The hell no.

"I see you considered my offer and even bring the champagne…"

The fuck no!

"I am surprised…"

The blunette smiled widely. The brunette wanted to get rid of his early breakfast thought his throat. Even now.

"So… still not talking, huh?"  
No emotion. How sad. Haou slowly rolled his eyes and started to head for the door.  
"Hey…" Jehu got in the way and stopped him "I'm sorry for earlier..."  
He really tried to act innocent, but the brunette wanted to place his 'deep' apologized in his own ass.

"Let's reconcile…" he raise his hand and before it could moved toward, Haou pushed it aside by his own.

"Leave me alone at least." he propose it like some kind of soldier's order. Then he tried to move, again Jehu came closer to him totally blocking brunette's way to the door.  
Another time for the glare contest. And Haou won.

"Geeez. You're so unfun." Noticed Jehu while irritated Haou grabbed the door handle.


	3. Gangsta sonata

Thank you again for supporting me :)

Here's at least **the main plot!**

Drinking game anyone? Take a shot anytime the you noticed the plot hole.

* * *

Having laying on Haou, Jehu was panting above him. He grabbed his side very firmly trying to stop the bleeding. It didn't help, anyway. "Get off me." The chocolate haired boy murmured though his teeth, being very pissed off.

"_Honey_… I would love to, but I can't." he slowly replied trying not to stain Haou's oufit by his blood. He failed. He had open injury and was a bit astonished, yet in some kind of trance.  
He wasn't aware that he was injured that much. By the minute he was weakening too fast.

* * *

_Jehu again moved to Haou. He blocked the door this time. "Hey, you don't need to leave-"  
The door had opened, but not by Haou. Somebody entered before he could reach the door and locked the gun. The gunner pointed at blunette. Before the taller could turned to him, he got a bullet pierced his left side. He goggled as he could feel a brand-new experience as he gain new wound. _

_Again, the fall out of the frying pan into the fire._

_The aggressor made strange face. Something was wrong, his face had said so. He had gone immediately after he noticed that he mistaken Jehu for somebody else._

_By the way, very amateur hitman he was._

_Jehu lost a control in his legs. And then he felt on his favorite waiter._

* * *

"Fuck, you've stained my shirt. Get the fuck off me!" he was really pissed off this time. He managed to set free by leaving his blue torturer on the floor.

He wasn't even surprised, that the blood had stained whole carpet. Oh no, he would not clean this, that's for sure.

The amber-eyed male raised a bit and then lean on his back panting very heavy. He was losing too much blood.

Haou was looking down on him. He was quite satisfy. He deserved it, anyway.

His hand had taken gently the hotel phone and he cursed him after he had seen his own new shoes being all in blood.

"_Hotel Room Service. Yes, sir? How may I help you?_"

"Send to the 4180 room some maid. There's quite big puddle of blood." emotionless answer. Haou started to clean up his shoe by tissue.

"_…wait, what?!_"

"Fuck, I stepped in it!" he yelled. Somehow, it was disgusting to him, but he also found it a bit exciting. He cleaned his footwear immediately, like a maniac.

Pedant or _perfectionist_?

"Oy, drama queen. Cut the crap, may you?" the blunette spoke rapidly, still laying on the floor. His rapid breathing…

Haou nearly forgot about him. He ignored his previous statement. But something was weird. What hitman was doing in a such decent hotel like there. It was on purpose? Or not?

* * *

"So you were there, right?"  
Haou rolled his eyes, but didn't answer. It was so obvious, that he couldn't bear the idiotically line of thought of this fat commander. Why he couldn't stopped eating this giant doughnut while he was questioning young boy? This was so disgusting to Haou, but again he needed to go thought. Two weeks if he won't mess up anything.  
The policeman wrote something down, on paper and then set him free.

* * *

"He did WHAT?!"

"He had hired a contract killer-"

The blond girl slapped the gray male in the face. She didn't want him to repeat his words. She was angry. No, 'angry' was too mild word… She was hopping mad.  
"You didn't need to slap me, you know?" he whispered while he was staring at the bed in which was laying the guy known as "The Manjoume Thunder". For long time he was unconscious.

"I… panicked. Sorry."

"Woman…"he signed.

"You want me to repeat it?" she murmured with rage.

"No, no!" his cheek was pulsating so.

Asuka came back to the topic of the talk."Did he…?"

"No. Kaiser is still alive. Hitman didn't hurt him."

"So?"

"We have other problem than this. Hitman did his job, somehow."

"W-what do you mean by this, Misawa?" she asked still being worried. Manjoume moved a bit. The gray boy signed and started to scratch his head's back awkwardly. It was very tough situation, in which they had been involved in.

There are three sides of conflict.

In this city, the royal family has authority. They can do whatever they want to, however the major of the city must agree to them. Elections…

Conflict was born because of the duke's father decision to banned the all the card games on his and few more shires. He also wanted to banned them in all country. He was close friend to the major of city (who hates all games), so it wasn't hard to do it, anyway. He succeed somehow and ended all the card games in his country, moreover – he also made a special law about illegal card games and punishments. However, it caused a cold, invisible war between ruling party and the opposition party. Of course, the people weren't happy either. Royal family was spoiled and wanted to be near government. Closer and closer.

In ruling party there was a man called Ryo Marufuji. Very keen, hard-working politician, who had his little dirty secret. At night, he was known also as "Don Kaiserino", the official godfather of the dark gang, which was selling illegally card games between many countries and some shires. It was something like nowadays is the drug dealing.

Not many people knew about it, but there was another side of conflict too.

Light gang, which target is to popular the card games and 'enlighten' the mankind to ensure them, that card games are not bad after all.

Jun Manjoume, the spokesman of the opposition party, also had his own 'dark alter ego'. He was the leader of this Light gang known as "The Manjoume Thunder" and he also was having his own illegal business, he was producing every card on his area. He was the monopolist.

Don and Thunder were compete in probably everything.

On the rostrum.

In every interview.

They hated each other very much.

The funny thing was that the produced cards were only buying by the dark gang and that gang cannot capture card from different source.

Little did they know, they were co-operating without their knowledge because many work were doing their drudges.

Kaiser, the boss of the Dark gang was dwelling at the same hotel. Their long-time competition in almost everything did not improve it after all. So when they realized that they are at the same hotel like their opponents, Thunder got mad. It took them to find it out few days because the gangs were in the other flank of the hotel.

"Well, he defeated somebody else…"

Asuka covered mouth with her hand.

"To the death?" asked involuntary the raven one, when he opened his eyes. He heard everything and was disconcerted.

"No. But this is not the worst."

Scared blonde was still paying attention to the strategist of the gang. She came closer to her boss, she grabbed his hand and put her own on his forehead. He didn't have a fever.

"Is he the dark member?"

"Well, that's the bad news. The guy who had taken shots was _neutral_."

"Great." The boss murmured as he sat on the bed.

"He is said to had survived, but he didn't see the hitman."

"So there's no need to worry about."

"Unfortunately he wasn't alone, when the hitman came."

"Another person for who I should care." Manjoume said it so ironically.

"You'd better care. He is the _main_ witness."

"Fuck."

* * *

_BAM!_

Haou's head had another meeting with the top of car. He could nearly give driver hard mouthful, but before he opened his mouth, they had reached the destination.  
After many traffic jam and breaking many rules of the road they finally reach the park car of hospital. Suddenly, taxi-driver told price of that crazy ride. Haou nearly gained a brand-new kind of heart disease.

And then something occurred to him.

He had no money.

So he simply had just left taxi and started to run away as quick as possible.

"AFVSS." acknowledged the doctor "Let's leave him for a while. He needs a rest."  
The skinny nurse had opened a little the window before she left.

Haou was running though the hall of hospital. When he hid in some room and ensured the taxi driver is no longer following him, he signed.

He also realized he wasn't alone. He did entered somebody's room.

Blue-haired man was lying on the bed being unconscious. He had an oxygen mask on his face and VI clanged to his body. He was covered to his navel, his waist and muscles were all bandaged. Near his side was a bandage soaked by blood.

Sweet, that's the person for who he search for.

Haou came closer.

_Come on, I don't have time._

Suddenly, he squeezed the VI. Jehu's eyes widened, he was awaken and started to choke so badly.

"Wake up, sleeping princess." Haou made a face and crossed his arms on his chest.

"Are you totally ^(*$$&*($## ^*?!" Jehu removed his oxygen mask to welcome his guest tenderly. How sad, he didn't care.

After some bad and unfavorable words, which they whispered to each other, they stayed silent. Haou narrowed his look, Jehu throw away his mask and detached some venflons from his own body. They were so annoying to him. Something was bothering him.

"Why are you here?" Jehu moved his glare at the two-tone boy. Haou straighten up.

"Have you seen who had attacked you?"

"No, I didn't." he uncovered himself and started to seek in his pockets some cigarettes. He needed to smoke so badly. "Actually I don't care."

Another silent.

Jehu slowly stood up and came closer to the window. "Don't tell me the person who care for it, it's you?" the blunette turned around, smiled and breathed the smoke out.

Haou didn't reply. He didn't care. Their glare met.

"Why are you here?" said Jehu. He stopped smiling and started to be serious. As he turned back to the window and had a puff, Haou took something from his pocket and came closer. It was a piece of paper.

"Here." He placed it near Jehu's body.

"Hm-" he pulled out fag from his mouth being a bit surprised.

"My bill for laundry."

Jehu could nearly meet the floor. "Whaa?!"

"You ruined my shoes and even my outfit." He noticed talking slowly with classy accent.

"You're so funny, kid. I won't pay."


End file.
